Heal My Broken Heart
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: First, a glance. Then, a sentence. Finally, contact. Suddenly, nothing. Who can heal my broken heart? - David's perpective. A little OoC, Javid Rated for language


Hello!! This is my first Newsies fanfic, and I hope I got the accent somewhat down. Well, here goes nothing! R&R

Disclaimer: Ise don't own Newsies. Nuff said.

* * *

At first, it was just a glance,

A peep around the corner of a building.

Then he was there, calling me in for second in command.

We got closer and closer; the riot being the cause of that.

I couldn't help it; all I wanted was him.

He was amazed by my words and their affect on the other Newsies.

But, then, the riot was over, and he was leaving.

My heart broke as I watched him being raced away in that horse-drawn carriage, smile on his face, as he head for his beloved Santa Fe.

As I turned from the counter, papes over my shoulder, and a cheer went up: Jack was back.

My heart healed instantly, seeing the joy in his eyes as he looked at me.

Then my sister fell out of the sky, wrapping her arms around Jack. He spun her around and she kissed him. Once he kissed her back, my heart was in a thousand pieces.

And it wasn't going to be easy to find them.

* * *

I walked down the road, papes on my shoulder. "Boat Wrecks by Brooklyn Bridge, Only Five Survive!" I called, stopping as a man approached. He handed me a penny and I gave him a pape. I tipped my hat and continued strolling down the road, shouting out the headline. Les trotted by, hot dog in his hand, making me smile.

Walking along, I headed down a side street. Mush and Kid-blink strolled out of a nearby alley, hand in hand. I wolf whistled, causing the pair to blush. As I passed, I pushed Blink into Mush, causing them to kiss.

Exiting the side street, I looked over my shoulder to see Mush against the wall, making out with Blink. I smiled sadly, feeling my poorly-stitched together heart throb, even though I was happy for them.

* * *

I walked back down through the square, pockets jingling with change. I stopped at the statue, staring up at it.

I closed my eyes, sitting with my back against the warm stone. Flashes of Jack parading around and asking for ideas and words filled my mind. I could picture his dancing eyes inches from mine as we rioted. My cheeks heated up as I reminisced.

A slight patter of footsteps reached my ears and I opened my eyes. Streetlights flickered, causing the eeriness to grow. I shivered as forgotten papes drifted across the road, caught in the wind. Slowly, I stood up, scanning the area. Seeing no-one, I turned to the statue again, imagining Jack standing on it, grinning down at me. I sighed, letting a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"I wish I could tell you, Cowboy. But when you told me you loved a Jacobs, you meant darling Sarah. Guess we just weren't meant to be." I mumbled, trailing off at the end.

"Meant tah what, Davey?" a strong voice asked quietly. I whipped around, staring at the tall, lanky figure with a very familiar red bandana.

"H-hey Jack." I stuttered, wiping my face quickly. Jack walked up slowly, taking his hat off. I stepped forwards, putting up a smile. Jack stared at me as we stood a few feet apart. "David, drop that smile." he said. I looked away from him.

"C'mon, Mouth, what ain't youse tellin' me?" Jack asked. "Drop it, Jack. It doesn't matter." I muttered. I turned to walk away, but Jack grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"David, you ain't feelin' right. What ain't cha tellin' me?" he demanded. I tried to back away and my back hit the stone base of the statue. "Jack, let me go." I whispered, feeling my badly repaired heart throb painfully. Jack's brown eyes seemed to be staring right at my soul.

"David, dere's sometin' wrong, what ain't youse tellin' meh?" he asked softly, eyes worried. I looked into his eyes and felt the tears start down my cheeks. I turned my head away and cried. Amrs wrapped around me and pulled me into a warm chest.

My heart squeezed painfully, unbeknownst to Jack. Tough Cowboy would always show me brotherly affection. Never would the Leader of the Manhattan Newsies have feelings like that for me.

"David, c'mon an' tell me. Ise ain't gonna laugh at cha." Jack murmured into my ear. I pulled away, tears stopping instantly. "You ain't gonna laugh at me," I snapped, "You'd hate me. You'd leave me here. Maybe then you'll alugh at me. Thinkin' about how stupid I am, how weird I am." I shoved my way past him, feeling furious and hurt; a combination I hadn't felt since the time I thought Jack was a scab. His eyes were boring into my skull.

I _hated_ myself for breaking down in front of Jack. I showed him that I was still weak, just a mouth with no street sense. There was a rush of footsteps and I ran off down an alley. Hands grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. "Dammit, David, Ise just wants tah help ya!" Jack shouted. I struggled once, then settled for glaring at him. "You wanna know what's wrong, Jack? I'll tell you!" I yelled, "I love you, Cowboy!" Jack stared at me, and I shoved him off, sprinting off into the night. (1)

* * *

I avoided Jack as much as I could after that. Always sold my papes alone. I knew he hated me now; I didn't need him to tell me that.

I sighed, slipping in through my window. It slammed shut behind me and I spun around to see Les looking at me guiltily. "Heya, Davey." a voice said from behind me. I paled, turning slowly. "Waiting for Sarah?" I asked weakly. "No, Ise waitin' for youse." Jack replied, pushing himself up off the bed. I glanced at the windows and saw Les guarding them. Darting for the door, I cursed as I felt somebody leaning against it.

"David, Ise ain't gonna hoit youse." Jack said softly, watching me. His brown eyes shining with worry. "I can believe you there, Kelly, I don't think anyone can hurt me anymore." I snapped coldly. Jack flinched, looking at me with pleading eyes. "David, just _listen_."

I leapt away from the door, a fury rising in me. The rage came out of nowhere, and it burned in me strongly. I glared at Jack, balling my hands into fists.

"Listen, huh? You want _me_ to listen to _you_, Jack? Why should I listen if all you do is tear me apart?" I shouted. Jack stared at me in shock. "Damn it, Jack, I can't stand it. Every time I see you, my heart starts to hurt. I want to be with you, but you love Sarah. I'm happy you two are together, but it kills me inside!" I continued, not caring if Les or Sarah heard me. I stepped forwards, feeling my rage suddenly start to fade. "And yet, even though I know you hate me, I still want you." I admitted softly.

Looking straight at Jack, I let my shield fall. "And, Jack, I don't think I can live like this. Cowboy, I will always love you." I whispered, bowing my heard as tears pooled in my eyes.

Jack approached me slowly, eyes hidden behind his bangs that had fallen loose. Suddenly, his arm arms surround my quivering form yet again and he pulled me close. "Davey, it's okay tah cry. Ise've cried befo'." Jack murmured, "An' youse sis is like my sis. Ise love hoi like a bruddah would." I froze up, confused. Jack felt it, and quickly explaind. "Mouth, yaw sis is like my famileh. You is more dan a bruddah to me." I blinked and looked at him.

"Davey… Ise loves ya too." Jack breathed, staring into my eyes. He leaned down and pressed him firm, warm lips to mine. "Ise thank Ise can heal dis broken heart ah yourse." Jack whispered.

* * *

(1) - Raise your hand if you thought they were gonna kiss at that scene by the statue. I know some of you did.

Yeah, well, there's my first Newsies fanfic. I'm working on a longer one now, and it's pretty far along. I'm gonna start posting it soon.

Sorry if the accent was bad!

Thanks for reading. Please review!

Seren


End file.
